Card-Jitsu Snow
Card-Jitsu Snow is a future upcoming game in Club Penguin, which is an upcoming part of the Card-Jitsu series. Many Penguins thought it would come out in November 2011, but Sensei said it has not shown itself, because the team is still designing the party. A sign that it is coming has shown itself at the Dojo Courtyard. The sign is the clouds were white and now they are Grey, and the volcano smoke has also started smoking.The real date might come in November since every Card-Jitsu game (Including Card-Jitsu) was made in November. The real date might be June 2012, because of rumors. Also, clouds are appearing towards the mountain you can see from the Dojo, the Tallest Mountain. Which is another rumor where Card-Jitsu Snow might be released. It is known it is not a rumor, because Sensei has the full Amulet, which also has the Snow Gem, which means Card-Jitsu Snow is real. Trivia *The color Arctic White might be in a snow hunt.Maybe when you find all the items,the prize might be a code for the color. *On some toy websites, they have a Card-Jitsu Snow Tin for pre-order which shows a Snow Ninja on the cover. *When you become a Snow Ninja it will add the Snow Gem on your Amulet and when you dance you will use snow. *Many penguins thought it would come out in December 2011 or January 2012 if enough penguins came to the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. This was proved false. *It will probably come out in May because in the Holiday Party 2011 it may be snowing in the mountains as shown in The Club Penguin Times. *Penguins think that it's coming out in May because they think they are also designing the Shadow Dojo at the same time. **Penguins also think that it's coming out in May because in the Club Penguin calender 2012, there is a picture of a ninja. *Some say that when you collect the Snow Gem with the Fire Gem and Water Gem your Amulet will open a door to the Shadow Dojo, but this has not been confirmed as true yet. *Some penguins think it's in May because the Celebration of Snow would be between the Earth Day Party and the Medieval Party, which would be somewhere at the beginning of May. It has been proven false. *In a The Club Penguin Times issue in November 2011, when asked about Card-Jitsu Snow, Sensei said the elements can be unpredictable, suggesting Card-Jitsu Snow may not come out in May or November 2012. *In The Club Penguin Times issue number 323, a Ninja was interviewed for his or her thoughts on what could be in store for the new year of 2012, and he/she said, "The things I like best are surprises, like discovering new parts of the island, or new abilities," which might be a hint for Card-Jitsu Snow. This issue also advertised the new Penguin Style Catalog, saying, "New styles for chilling out at the Gift Shop!" This could be another hint, because the December 2011 catalog was already this theme. *According to an Australian magazine featuring Club Penguin and several blogs, it will come in May 2012. *Some penguins once said that Card-Jitsu Snow would be the first game of Card-Jitsu when the Dojo was still covered in snow. However, it turned out to be untrue. *In a post on the What's New Blog, a penguin asked if Card-Jitsu Snow will be out in November 2011 . Billybob said that they were still working on it and that it wouldn't be out for a long time.They put a Card-Jitsu Party since they were working on the game. *Some penguins who visited the online studios heard that they were making the final touches for the Snow Dojo and the total of players is 4 people . *The Celebration of Snow will come sometime after the Medieval Party 2012. *There are rumors that moderators have been saying that it might not come until June 2012 or July 2012. The rumors may be correct, because the Medieval Party 2012 will end at the very end of May 2012, and rumors say the celebration of snow will be after the Medieval Party 2012. *The Celebration of Snow will most likely to come after a new color called Arctic White has released, but this could be untrue. Most likely in summertime. *There are clouds appearing in the Tallest Mountain, which is a sign that it is coming... Gallery Concept Art CJSnowninja.jpeg|A Snow Ninja. SnowNinja.png|What a Snow Ninja may look like on a Player Card. Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 1.53.22 PM.png|Card-Jitsu Snow Tin. Snow.jpg|The logo and a Snow Ninja. 119931_2_.jpg|Sensei in the Snow Suit Snow Sensei.jpg|What Sensei's in-game sprite may look like. See also *Card-Jitsu *Card-Jitsu Fire *Card-Jitsu Water *Card-Jitsu Shadow Category:Article Category:Games Category:Club Penguin Category:Games after Disney Category:Card-Jitsu Series Category:Snow Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jitsu Snow Category:Dojo Category:Card-Jitsu Games Category:Rumor Pages Category:Sensei Category:2012 Category:Article Category:Games Category:Club Penguin Category:Games after Disney Category:Card-Jitsu Series Category:Snow Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jitsu Snow Category:Dojo Category:Card-Jitsu Games Category:Rumor Pages Category:Sensei Category:2012